


[Moodboard] Jean-Luc x Q

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Star Trek TNG | Picard: Jean-Luc Picard x Q
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[Moodboard] Jean-Luc x Q

**Author's Note:**

> Q arrives on Coppelius, pissed as hell that Jean-Luc kicked it while he was not paying attention. So he decides that he is going to stay and because Picard chose to still appear old Q mirrors him.

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/640032928488996864/star-trek-tng-picard-jean-luc-picard-x-q-q)}


End file.
